New Student
by FlameWater
Summary: Fran is a new student, he is undercover, and his orders are simple. Spy on Isabella Swan and he was not given a reason, but at least it is a break from the other Varia members.


**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn Or Twilight. Please Review and Thank You. **

**New Student**

**By Flamewater**

"This is the new transfer student from Italy…." The teacher told the class, Fran glanced around, and found the target he was sent to keep an eye on. A female teen with long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The target is named Isabella Swan with the nickname Bella.

'I was told to spy on her and then given no details. Oh, well.' Fran briefly thought to himself and his face was completely blank. 'At least I'm alone, but I have to call daily. Otherwise Varia will think I took the chance to leave.'

"My name is Fran. I have no last name." Fran stated in a monotone voice and he tilted his head. "Where do I sit."

"In the row with Swan and Cullen. Please raise your hand." The teacher commented calmly, they raised their hand, and Fran also raised his hand. "Fran, sit by Cullen."

"Who is Cullen." Fran said flatly and the teacher looked a little annoyed. The class was chuckling, Fran walked over to them, and wondered why the teacher looked annoyed. He glanced at the girl Isabella Swan and then at the boy.

"I see an empty chair." Fran commented calmly as he sat down next to the boy and felt as if he was being watched, but ignored it.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. My nickname is Bella." She said to Fran and she received a blank stare. "You can call me, Bella."

"I'll call you, Isabella." Fran stated bluntly and to him Bella sounded too close to the Prince's nickname of Bel. "I know a Bel already and he is insane."

Edward was looking at Fran and wondering why he couldn't read his mind. Bella frowned to herself before sighing deeply. The teacher was talking, passing around scalps, and dead frogs for students to examine.

"I can cut up the ugly dead frog." Fran commented flatly as he started to cut the frog open, the scalpel cut his hand, and didn't notice he was bleeding for there was no pain.

"You are bleeding." Edward said calmly and he could smell the blood along with seeing it. Fran blinked his eyes, looked at his hand for a moment, and shrugged.

"Yes. No veins were cut so I won't bleed to death." Fran stated in a monotone voice and finished cutting the frog. "It is not that deep and I feel no pain."

"Your palm is covered in blood." Bella told him and she felt slightly worried. "You should go see the nurse."

Fran gave them a blank look, he wondered why there was such a fuss over a little blood, and decided to raise his hand.

"According to them. I should go see the nurse for my hand is bleeding." Fran said calmly, the teacher gasped, and looked at him. His palm was covered in blood.

"Edward take Fran to the nurse's office." The teacher stated firmly, Fran glanced at his hand, and briefly thought normal people are worried over such small cuts. Edward stood up and so did Fran. They walked out, Fran was quiet, and Edward was looking at him.

'Why can't I read his mind.' Edward thought to himself as he tried to look into Fran's mind, but failed and felt a bit irritated.

"I'm just going to wash my hand." Fran commented dully as he ran his hand under the water fountain, his blood slowly getting washed off, and Edward tried to figure out the new student.

"Why have you been staring at me, Edward. It is not of a murderous intent, but one of annoyance and curiosity." Fran stated in a monotone voice as he wiped his hand onto his pants and a small amount of blood still flowed out. "Just to let you know I'm asexual. I have no interest in love, sex, romance, girls, or boys."

Edward's eyes widened and then he shook his head.

"No, no. I have a girlfriend and her name is Bella." Edward told him firmly and Fran just blinked his eyes. So the target has a boyfriend.

"Oh. Are you planning to marry her?" Fran asked calmly as they walked back to class and he glanced at Edward. "Or are you using her for sex. Or to hide your sexual orientation. Or just to have a girlfriend and be able to brag. Or-"

Edward pushed Fran against the wall, glared at him, and his grip was tight on Fran's arms.

"I love Bella. I'm not using her for anything." Edward snapped angrily, he glared at the shorter male, and looked at the unfazed eyes. "How dare you so suggest such things."

"Violence is not the answer and best to control one's temper. It is best to remain calm, cold, and collect. The three C's." Fran said dully, he noticed that Edward's hands were like ice, and wondered if he should use his illusions or not. "I do not care about anything. I have no friends, family, loved ones, or anything in this world."

Edward let go of Fran and looked at him with stunned eyes.

"I think of creative ways for a person to die. I like horror films and I'm honest. I'm vinegar not honey and certainly not sweet." Fran commented calmly as he stretched his arms and gave Edward a blank expression. "I prefer to be left alone, Edward Cullen. A person once told me that I'm a monster for being so honest and not looking at the world in rose colored lenses. Do you think I'm a monster for being myself?"

Fran opened the classroom door and Edward followed behind him.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


End file.
